moshiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
BJORNSQUISHY IS A HACKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Due to several users having received the Moshi Monsters Magazine Issue #49 early, we have come to a terrible issue that needs to be discussed ASAP. It's only about one user, yet about Moshi as a whole. The issue at hand is that Fuddy has been won by a Moshi user named Bjornsquishy. And he has stolen the identity of a girl named Molly 'Murphy', who ran for a cancer fundraiser event. Without this girl's consent or knowledge, she has been used to gain Bjorn the Moshling Fuddy. Please read the whole story. 26 October 2014 - Case Hatemail Joe has gotten a rather odd Gift at Moshi Monsters from a person name Bjornsquishy, a male 14-year old member. A Get Well Soon Gift. It said: yOU ARE A SILLY SHOW OFF. YOU BLOW. DELETE YOUR WIKI. ITS RUBBISH. THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT MOSHI. Good job, Roary Scrawl! We thought it was funny, because we had no idea who Bjorn was, why he particularly was upset with out Head CM (who knows everyone who visited chat and Bjorn never did) and how he thinks you can just delete a wiki. As we are jerks of another level, we of course requested friendship immediately. And got it too, he wanted us to visit his room on Moshi. 27 October 2014 - Case Vandal The Moshi Monsters Wiki was vandalized by a user named Troymacho. His vandal-method was removing the pages content and replacing it with big lettered swear words. As Troymacho was blocked, users had noticed a link to other wikis this user was active at. Here we saw Troymacho not only removed and replaced our content, but STOLE the Moshi Monsters Wiki content for their OWN wiki! And it got people thinking. Troy Macho. Moshling Troy. His username shows some knowledge of the Moshi Monsters franchise. You know what username does too? Bjornsquishy, named after Bjorn Squish. Joe was convinced enough out of my theory that he confronted Troymacho on his wikia. He replied under an incognito account but is clearly the same guy. 28 October 2014 - Case Vandal 2 A new user named Jiggly Puzzler came to vandalize the wiki, using the same method as Troymacho. As if the username wasn't a dead giveaway. Jiggly Puzzler made use of another wiki to steal their articles, probably because our threats impressed him. He was blocked again, but the Moshi Monsters Wiki wanted to put an absolute stop to this. The following message was sent to Wiki Central: "User: Jiggy_Puzzler and User: Troymacho are the same individual. I had blocked Troymacho for removing page content and replacing it with swearwords: Troymacho vandalism proof and Jiggy Puzzler vandalism proof. He has his own wiki where he steals material from our wiki. Confrontation proof. Please perma-ban this user's IP so we won't have to deal with his sockpuppeting vandalism and please delete his wikia's too, for stealing content from the moshimonsters wiki. These wikia's are moshimonsterwikia.co.uk and moshiworld" An incorrect form was used and thus nothing has ever been done with it. But there was no further vandal stuff either, luckily. 3 November 2014 - Case Raffy A tiny leap in time, Joe had suddenly uploaded pictures of the infamous exclusive Raffy! The Moshling granted to only ONE person on the whole of Moshi Monsters; his creator, also named Raffy. We had looked all over the place to find him. Joe had finally found Raffy! This was devastating. This was incredibly bad. How could Raffy, who had visited Moshi HQ and attended an event to grant him this Moshling, be a cyberbully with a pottymouth? Because only Raffy can have Raffy. But there was something off. He only recently got Raffy. That was odd as the Moshling was added to the zoo quite a while ago. ...What if he isn't Raffy but somehow managed to obtain him? He claims to be the creator but there was no such contest he refers too. No, it got even more complex. "Say I'm cool and I tell you how to get Raffy", he told us. Now we needed to know how skilled a hacker he was, so of course we respond. And thus, he proved to be a cheat. But it was still interesting. The Moshi Monsters Wiki contributors have asked so many times about Raffy and the answer we got was always that we can't get him. Like some sort of auto-response to the word "Raffy". How did Bjorn manage to have gained him? Several of their community members have contacted Moshi about the Raffy double and identity theft. They all got the same reply. "We'll look into it" 14/15 November 2014 - Case Fuddy Now we get to the issue that had this page triggered. The winner was Bjorn Squishy. Our potty-mouthed, hate-mail sending, wiki vandalizing, lying for Moshlings individual, the same person who walked for a Cancer Funraiser, earning her Fuddy for her good deed. A seemingly 10-year-old girl. But her account listed her as a 14-year-old male. Oh well, that's ok? But.. 'What if', Carwyn theorized, 'What if Bjorn just looked up some kid on the internet and submitted her to Moshi? An 8 year old girl. Posing as a 14 year old boy on Moshi to harass and steal? Or a 14 year old boy stealing an admirable girl's identity, who walked for a CANCER FUNDRAISE for goodness sake, only to get Fuddy. Conclusion To this date, Raffy double still gleefully prances around Bjorn's room. Now, it is possible Bjornsquishy is Raffy OR Molly. Never both. We know who Raffy is, we have seen him. We know who Molly is. But of course Bjorn is neither. He has stolen Raffy's prize. He has stolen Molly's identity (and prize). Without her or her parents' consent or knowledge, Molly is now featured in a magazine. Moshi Monsters, the game itself, was created as a portal for kids to the internet. It is about safety for kids on the internet. And with Bjorn's deed, he manipulated Moshi to do QUITE the opposite. Now, not much can be done about Molly in the mag. I was told the magazine is made 2 months prior to its release. That was way before Bjorn was even a topic to us. We will see if we can contact her parents. We all are aware this could get Moshi into trouble, but it is them who did not pay attention at all and kept ignoring our messages. Everyone wants justice. Bjorn's Moshi account needs to be banned ASAP. Fuddy is in the hands of a cyberbully criminal! Are we the Super Moshis or what? Let's make some noise!